Butcher Block
ring Discount Meat World. Yeah, you guys a distorted grinder up there? I'm tryin' to get some stuff ground up: frog and beef and pork. ring distorted ''Frog and beef'' No...We can't-we're not grindin' that. Why not? New York Butcher Shoppe, this is Tom. A frog? We're not grindin' no frog. Sorry? We're not grindin' no frogs. Le Grande what? You said it's a frog? I can't understand what you're sayin'. You said you wanted us to grind a frog? I-all I heard was Le Grande. Hello? You got a meat grinder? I wanna grind a bullfrog up'air. ring No, sir, we're not gonna be able to do that for you. Just fire it up and I'll bring it in and how much ya charge? This is-laughs ring Hello, this is the Spotted Trotter Kirkwood, how may I help you? Yeah, I've got some frog meat up'air and I'm tryna come on noise down and try to process some of that stuff. Hey Dave, we got-we got frog meat up here? Frog meat? Yes, do we have an order for it? No, we don't have an order for it. I don't have an order for that. I'm at a payphone here noises He-he's screwin' around with em, just hang up. You've called and ababababababababa in my ear, so I know you're screwin' with us. Why dontcha go back in time and stay there, cuz I don't know what you're talkin' about. click ring New York Butcher Shoppe, Roswell Road. Hey, I wanted to process some frog meat up'air. Look, asshole, call here one more time, I'm callin' the police. ring Hang up. Right now. Hello, Big Daddy. Yeah, I wanted to grind up a frog up'air. No frog meat. Go down to the curb, huh? I got the meat! And what you wanna do? You wanna grind it? Yeah! Ain't no bones in it, is it? Hey, this is straight up bullfrog! Awww, I don't know about that, my man. voice Nah, you gotta take that on down to Edgewood down there, they'll do it down there. I could take care of ya, a credit card, man. ring Nah, I'm not gon' put that my grinder! I can't do without a health department stamp, brother. I am with the health department. ''I am with the health department.'' laughing So, so that's why ring, sir. Um... Hello, New York Butcher Shoppe, may I help you? Yes, well-we-we-we not allowed to somebody bring ring it in the meat and we-we ground it cuz we not allowed. ring Big Daddy, may I help you? Hey, I got genuine bullfrog runnin' wiiiiild. Take it to Edgewood! I got gen-''' Take it over to Edgewood, downtown! '''voice I told you I'm not puttin' no frog leg in my grinder, man! click Discount Meat World. Hey yeah, you got any duck up'air? Yeah, we- We have no duck today. Whaddya-whaddya want some duck? distorted ''Yeah.'' Hello? I got one whole duck. Seriously, guy, you're one twisted fucked up individual. Call here again and I swear to god I'm gonna hunt you down and blow your fuckin' head off. Hello? Ya understand me? click M'kay...I don't have any frog legs. Well, I've got the meat. Well, I don't know what you're doin'! I'm hearin' all this- distorted ''Whaddya mean by that?'' ring I'm hearin'-the phone's ringin' again! Butcher shop, this is Dave, how may I help you? Dave, you got any distorted duck meat up'air? Nope, can't-can't grind it. Can't grind any-any poultry. Hello? Nope, can't-can't grind it. Can't grind any-any poultry. Hello? Hello? Yeah, hello? Why-why is there two people on this line? distorted One, two, thr-''' Hello? Yeah, the guy keeps saying hello. Yeah, w-w-w-we're not grinding any duck or, or frog legs together. 'You guys accept coins up'air? I'm just try-' Yeah, we're not taking five dollars in change. '''distorted ''I'm just tryin' to get ya paid.'' click Category:Do you have... Category:Food Category:Animals Category:Audio juggling